User talk:Kasei
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigiFanon! Thanks for your edit to the File:Shinji.JPG page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rodrigo X (Talk) 03:48, 24 July 2010 :Thank you for being so active! :) Hello Like Serpentmon and Kenny?-Leonidas1234 01:44, July 28, 2010 (UTC) It will get better.-Leonidas1234 01:54, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I made a sort of descriptive article.-Leonidas1234 00:01, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Heyyyooo Kasei :) AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 15:08, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Echidnamon It says Digmon, not DigimonUltrabountyhunter 08:06, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Why don't we? Why don't we just choose the new beauracrat and admin? I really want to be one, but I'm not sure if I can.......I'm so weak........but now he is out, I have no one to look up to on this wiki. Now, I hate him to the core for how mean he is now. Please help and ban him (you ARE an admin, right?). Why don't we? Why don't we just choose the new beauracrat and admin? I really want to be one, but I'm not sure if I can.......I'm so weak........but now he is out, I have no one to look up to on this wiki. Now, I hate him to the core for how mean he is now. Please help and ban him (you ARE an admin, right?).Loreofwings 15:51, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Crest Hey, is the Crest page a free edit page?Ultrabountyhunter 00:21, August 28, 2010 (UTC) K, gotcha.Ultrabountyhunter 00:28, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Fag I aint no fag.Intrudgero98! The Crab Has Cancer! 10:45, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Answer........Tokay's My Catchphrase! 10:46, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Forget that, my brother's always hacking into my accounts and making up stupid stuff, he created that Stupidmon page, I changed my password nowTokay's My Catchphrase! 14:55, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Apprenticemon Wow, thanks for the image for Apprenticemon, it's really great!Ultrabountyhunter 12:55, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey Kasei.-I AM LEONIDAS Meにトーク 23:39, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Im good. JAPANESE IN MY SIG!! -I AM LEONIDAS Meにトーク 20:02, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I need people to sign up digidestined and digimon.-I AM LEONIDAS Meにトーク 01:23, September 8, 2010 (UTC) New Journey Plot Yeah, there's a plot, look at the talk page for details so far. Now, do you want Shinji and the Makura Empire to have a role at all?Ultrabountyhunter 03:18, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok then, I'll get to work on that as soon as possible then.Ultrabountyhunter 03:26, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Do you have any ideas on how the Makura empriw would affect Digimon New Journey at all?Ultrabountyhunter 01:20, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey, so where were you thinkong of having the whole Digimon New Journey, Makura EMpire thing going? I was thinking that they could fight (and beat) the Digimon Resistance group I've created, consisting of FlameWizardmon (the leader), a group of Koe/Monmon, Shamanmon and a Golemon, how does that soundUltrabountyhunter 09:49, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh wow. Yeah that sounds nice, let's do it to it!--[[User:Kasei|'Kasei']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 23:26, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Great, glad you think so, I'll make the changes then.Ultrabountyhunter 22:29, November 2, 2010 (UTC) K, I've put that in, if you want to eleaborate or add some details, go for it.Ultrabountyhunter 22:36, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Roleplay! I got this idea: Roleplaying. why don't we try it out? I mean, some wikis have lots o' RPs, so, I decided I should try talking about this idea to ya. waddaya think? -Loreofwings 03:28, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Let's start one! --Loreofwings 03:31, November 27, 2010 (UTC)` 1 step ahead of you. I just got this idea: Grimmon is the main villain! `Loreofwings 03:46, November 27, 2010 (UTC)` Done. Loreofwings 07:35, November 27, 2010 (UTC) The two boys are named Andy and Lewis. Partners are Agumon and Gabumon. --Loreofwings 23:56, November 27, 2010 (UTC)-- re: Battle Yeah, they do actually, Jenny's Apprenticemon has ArchAngemon, and I was thinking of giving Onimon and Ietimon a fusion.Ultrabountyhunter 01:57, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Wow, thanks for the pic, it looks awesomeUltrabountyhunter 02:18, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Welcome. Hey, yeah, I like it.Ultrabountyhunter 02:27, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Wow, that was awesome! We seriously need to do another collab some time, thanks for that.Ultrabountyhunter 03:17, December 7, 2010 (UTC) I intend to, and if you want to help incorporate Shinji into the story, that's fine with me.Ultrabountyhunter 03:22, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, awesome! Thanks.Ultrabountyhunter 03:26, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Isn't there an editing tool for that?Ultrabountyhunter 03:29, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, you go into edit and at the end of the editing tools there should be a pic of a film reel called "ADD A VIDEO"...how you actually upload videos, I have no idea, but I hope that helps.Ultrabountyhunter 03:33, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Think it should be up...now.Ultrabountyhunter 03:39, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Will do, thanks!Ultrabountyhunter 03:43, December 7, 2010 (UTC) RP Hey, would I be free to join that RPUltrabountyhunter 00:05, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ? For what? A peanut sat on the railroad tracks, his heart was all aflutter, a train came rolling down the tracks-TOOT TOOT! Peanut Buttah! 06:53, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Are you going to join in on the RP? At yhis point, you could probably just jump in.Ultrabountyhunter 07:02, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, just a suggestion but you could have a scenebreak showing what Shinji and Darcmon are doing, maybe cut back to the Digidestined getting attacked and have them appear and destroy the attacker.Ultrabountyhunter 21:50, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Christmas special Hey, any ideas for a plot for a New Journey Christmas special?